Un jour  Par amour
by saku'hitomi'yuu'ruban'sera
Summary: Un Volturi romantique.  Alec a beau paraitre jeune, il a, a plus de cinq cent ans, cette envie inébranlable d'aimer.    Pas de spoiler. Une histoire très romantique, presque guimauve.


**Je suis aimé des femmes, moi qui n'ai pas vingt ans  
Je connais toutes leurs armes, elles m'ont tué si souvent  
Je suis aimé des femmes, sans les avoir aimées  
J'ai fait couler leurs larmes, quand elle m'ont vu lassé**

Qu'elle exception je suis, avec mes cinq cent huit ans, je suis toujours considéré comme mineur, et pour cause, un vampire ne vieillit pas, et sans cela, jamais on ne me verra autrement qu'un adolescent très mur pour son âge apparent. Les femmes, humaine ou non, passent très facilement outre. Mais quand j'ai eu se que je voulais, point de tendresse. Qu'elle parte, la seule femme en qui j'ai confiance est ma sœur, Jane. Car elle me connaît si bien, et nous sommes dans cette même situation. Aimé sans s'attaché aux autres, mon seul lien est celui qui me relis à elle.

**De leurs corps blancs, lassé de faire semblant**

Elles sont belle, oui, élégante et gracieuses, plus les vampires que les humaines, mais à chacune je trouve un charme. Mais point de sentiment, tout est physique. Me marier comme l'on fait Aro, Cauis et Marcus ? Cela me parait tellement idiot ou loin… Eux ils les ont choisis car ils les aimaient. Ce n'est pas mon cas.

**D'aimer sans aimer vraiment  
L'amour, je le veux maintenant**

Aujourd'hui, je cherche cet amour, je la cherche, qui quelle soit, où qu'elle soit je la trouverai bien un jour, j'ai l'éternité pour cela. Oui, je la trouverai. Edward Cullen la trouver, bien plus jeune que moi… Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Elle existe quelque part, je le sens, je le sais.

Les vampires ont toujours était dans la fiction une incarnation d'un amour interdit, un amour charnel mais présent. L'amour, moi je le veux maintenant.

_A quelque mètres de là, dans une rue, une voiture roule lentement, tournant dans le quartier, à la recherche d'une adresse. Au volant, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, rejoins sa sœur dans leur ville natale, sa fille, Sonia, rêvasse sur le siège passager._

**Qu'est c'qu'on sait de l'amour quand on a que seize ans  
Bien sûr on sait qu'un jour mais, un jour ça sera quand**

J'en rêve, je l'espère.

Il est proche, je le sens, l'amour ne se prévoit pas, mais son visage m'apparait toujours dans mes rêves. Puis espérer de l'amour d'un être aussi beau et fascinant. Quelque sois la réponse je l'attendrais, et je le trouverai.

**Qu'est c'qu'on sait de la vie, quand la vôtre commence  
Et qu'on meurt d'impatience en attendant celui  
Qui vous aimera, celui, qui vous dira  
Les mots, ces mots qu'on attend  
L'amour, je le veux maintenant**

Toujours ce même espoir, celui de vivre et de mourir heureuse, aimer. Mais quand ? On dit toujours, tu verras avec le temps, mais je n'ai point le temps moi. Deux heure, une journée, six ans, cinquante ans, combien de seconde de vie me sont encore accordée ? Quand la flamme de mon existence s'éteindra. Je ne sais pas, alors je suis impatiente, impatiente de découvrir ce qui nous fait tous et toutes rêvés. Même si certain le renie. Il faut bien l'admettre.

Le rêve d'une vie, c'est l'Amour.

_Du haut de son rempart, le « jeune » vampire suis le trajet du véhicule du regard._

**Un jour elle viendra bien  
Un jour elle sera mon amour**

Elle est proche, est-elle humaine ou vampire, m'aimera-t-elle ou non ? Tant de questions, et toujours si peux de réponse. Même Caïus est un romantique sur ce point, l'amour ne se commandite pas et est l'un des mystères les plus épais de se monde. Même les humains pourtant si accrocher a leur science et leur logique, l'ont admis, on n'explique pas l'amour.

_Sonia, sur son siège, sens tout à coup les picotements d'un regard appuyé. Un frison d'espoir et d'appréhension lui parcours doucement l'échine._

**Un jour, il viendra bien ce jour  
Où je vivrai d'amour, un jour**

Qu'importe de vivre ou de mourir, tant que je l'aurais aimé de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme. Il serra mon guide dans se monde. Il est si proche, et si lointain. Son visage apparait et disparait dans mes songes, comme si je n'allais bientôt plus a avoir à l'imaginer.

_Alec dodeline doucement la tête en suivant toujours la voiture rouge du regard. C'est elle, il en est sur._

**Un jour, on oubliera ces jours, à traîner le cœur lourd  
Un jour ce sera notre tour de nous aimer un jour  
Un jour, on fera le même aveu**

Oui c'est elle, elle est là, pour moi. L'espoir n'était point inutile. Je l'aimerai, je la sais déjà si belle pour moi, elle est parfaite, et gare à ceux qui diront le contraire. Qui qu'il soit il payera cet affront. Elle m'aimera aussi, car c'est notre destin, et peut être acceptera-t-elle de mourir pour mieux revivre a mes cotés.

_C'est un sentiment à la fois plaisant et effrayant qui s'empare de la jeune fille. Quelque chose que l'on espère, que l'on attend, et qui s'offre sans crier gare._

**J'étais seule, on sera deux, et on s'aimera si fort  
De nos âmes de nos corps  
Et quand viendra la mort, on s'aimera encore, un jour ...**

Un court instant, un pressentiment, et l'espoir fleuris se transforme en réalité. Deux âmes sœurs sont-elles encore était réunis par le destin ?

Il serra là, je donnerai tout pour lui, je le suivrai en enfer si il le faut, jamais je ne l'abandonnerais.

**Un jour, on fera le même aveu  
J'étais seule, on sera deux, et on s'aimera si fort  
De nos âmes de nos corps  
Et quand viendra la mort, on s'aimera encore**

Oui, cet amour tant espérait, cette passion destructrice mais si chaleureuse approche, se n'est plus un rêve, pas encore une réalité, mais un sentiment de plénitude, une bribe de joie avant le bonheur.

Prête à tout, même à l'aimer dans les flammes.

A tout donner corps et âme.

**Un jour...**

_Alec descend des remparts, la voiture s'est arrêter sur la grande place, le moteur cesse de ronronnais et à l'intérieur du véhicule, son futur amour s'étire en le regardant intensément._

**Un jour**

Son regard posait sur moi, avec une telle douceur, que j'en perds mes moyens. J'ai encore plus envie de l'aimer, sa nature n'est point un rempart, pour elle je me contrôlerais comme jamais je ne l'ai fais jusqu'alors.

« Par amour on devient fou

Mais sans lui on n'est rien du tout »

_Sonia le fixe toujours, et peut être pour toujours._

**Un jour**

C'est un peu comme si je l'avais reconnu, il était là, dans la lumière du lampadaire, il me fixait. En moi c'était une cacophonie de sensation. De la joie, de l'envie, une douce impression de bonheur, et un atroce manque de contact.

Je voulais, savoir son nom, le connaitre, lui parler, le toucher.

Et tant d'autre chose

« Par amour on peur souffrir

Je suis prêt à en mourir »


End file.
